Kiss Cam
by GleekLover12
Summary: as the title says, a little fluffy oneshot with klaine and a kiss cam involved : disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.


**A/N this is just a little oneshot, because I'm bored and can't sleep :) so here you go and I hope you like it leave a review.**

"Finn, I'm gonna hate you for this forever," Kurt mumbled, a frown visible on his face. Kurt Hummel found himself sitting in the stands at a football stadium. Burt was sitting on his right side and Finn was sitting next to Burt.

"Oh, come on Kiddo, you've never been to a real football game. Give it a shot huh?" Burt said passing a hot dog to Finn and offering Kurt one. Kurt just glared at the 'food' and sipped form his diet coke.

The first half passed without anything exciting happening. During halftime, Kurt found that he deserved a break and went to the refreshment stand. He stood in line behind someone with beautiful dark curls. Kurt wanted to reach out and twirl his fingers around them and then the boy turned around. He literally took Kurt's breath away. He was _hot_!

"Uhm, hi," Kurt said waving a small, awkward wave.

"Hi," the boy said, giving him a big, radiant smile.

Kurt smiled and went to order the drinks he was sent to get. he was thinking about turning around and starting a conversation with the guy but b the time he'd plucked up the courage, the boy had disappeared into the crowd.

o.O.o

"Uhm, hi."

Blaine had turned around, his hands full with drinks and snacks, only to face heaven on earth. A boy was standing in front of him, giving him a sort of wave, and a small, unsure smile.

He was hot! But not just that, he was beautiful, like really beautiful, something you didn't see everyday. He was definitely wearing the wrong clothes for a football game and his every hair was in perfect place.

_Get it together Blaine!_

"Hi," he said, flashing him with the smile that got him out of so many stress situations at school. He was Blaine Anderson and he could charm his way out of anything.

The boy went to order and Blaine made his way back to his seat and friends. The thought of turning around and talking to this angel kept running through his mind, but his feet wouldn't co-operate.

He sat back down and passed the orders around. "What took you so long man?" an Asian boy asked him chewing some peanuts.

"Long queue," Blaine said still thinking about running back there.

o.O.o

Kurt sighed and slumped back down in his seat. Burt and Finn were animatedly discussing the first half of the match and Kurt got out his cell phone, starting to compose a text for help, ready to send it to the glee girls when the time was right.

Blaine was watching the big screen, as people were almost being forced to share a kiss; the kiss cam was something very amusing, when it wasn't happening to you. The next couple was a young girl and a tall boy who were discreetly holding hands. They blushed furiously once they noticed what was going on. They shared a quick peck and buried there scarlet faces in their hands.

This went on for a while and then _boom_ his friends were almost rolling on the floor with laughter; Blaine's face wore a shocked expression, there for everyone to see. His face was on the big screen, a paler boy next to him, busy typing into his phone. Blaine looked to his right and his eyes almost fell out of their sockets; the refreshment guy!

o.O.o

Kurt heard fits of laughter to his left but paid no attention, from behind him people were tapping his shoulder and he turned around to see what was going on. A woman who was sitting directly behind him smiled and pointed to the bog screen.

Kurt's face turned scarlet once he realised what was going on. _Kiss Cam!_ Wait it was with another boy, that's unusual.

He turned to face the boy and almost fell out of his seat; the hot guy! _Thank the gods!_ Kurt thought.

Kurt looked him in the eye and shrugged. The boy smiled and made a gesture that said: let's just do this.

Kurt chuckled and leaned forward, meeting this stranger's lips in a soft kiss. Once their lips touched everything faded away, nothing mattered anymore and the fact that they were in a crowded stadium was brushed aside by the feeling of soft lips touching his.

They pulled back and smiled at the applause that burst from the stands. Kurt plucked up his courage and held out his hand.

"Kurt," he said.

"Blaine," the boy answered.

They continued to talk for the rest of the half time and when the game was finally over, Blaine walked with Kurt to the car.

"Listen, I know this may be a little weird, but –," Blaine started.

"Can I have your number?" Kurt interrupted him, saying what he wanted to say from the moment he had seen this boy at the refreshment stand.

Blaine smiled and nodded, this guy just took the words right out of his mouth. Kurt tucked the paper away carefully not wanting to lose it.

"Well, I hope we'll meet again soon," Kurt said and turning to face the car. Blaine grabbed his shoulders and turned him around again and pressed his lips to Kurt's once more. Kurt gasped and melted into the touch.

"I'm sure we'll meet again," Blaine whispered.

**A/N and that's that :) I hope you liked this fluffy little thing. Let me know and leave a review :) **

**Love.**


End file.
